smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invertosis
"Invertosis" 'is a character from the SML Fanon UNIVERSE! He is the evil twin of Rh390110478. He was first created by CuldeeFell13. Appearence Invertosis is basically RH but with Inverted Colors. Overview '(SPOILER WARNING) Invertosis started out as a hypnotized Rh. Rh went to go fight Toad, but he didn't make it. He came back Inversed and now working for Toad. While CuldeeFell13 and his friends were riding in a train to Minnesota, he started to cause trouble. This caused him to be pushed into ocean by Culdee. He came back out but he wasn't inversed anymore. However the inversed version is still inside of him. After Toad crashed the train, Rh came to the village and told the others about his problem. He then went back to bed only for Toad to take him back to his dimension. When he woke up he was found chained to a machine. Toad told him that the machine will start when he inversed more people. Culdee and his friends then enter the room where Rh is in causing Toad and Inversed KAPfan to fight them. After 30 minutes, Rh and Invertosis split bodies and starting fighting. After a while, they started getting tired. They then called a truce but then Invertosis cut off Rh's arm causing Rh to chuck Invertosis into the portal. He is seen in the epilouge of Toad's Revenge! where he was crawling through the vents after Toad ended his reign of terror. He then went to Finkleshitz' lab where he saw a button. He pressed the button not knowing he made a big mistake. When he pushed the button, Tinky Winky escaped from his cage and knocked out Finkleshitz pressing a button that releases creepy Teletubby looking creatures. Invertosis then relizes what he has done and is terrified. He then returns in The Baseball Tournament! where he was crawling through the vents when the vents break and he falls right in front of two officers protecting the head of Chef v1. The officers then attack Invertosis but then get themselves shot in the kneecaps by Nancy Francois. Nancy then takes the Chef v1 head. Then Badman and Badman Jr come in. They explain that Nancy made a Baseball team and there was a big prize money. After a bit of talking, the four then get into DBT Guy's car. After playing alot of games and winning, they manage to get to the final two. They lost causing Nancy to lose her temper and shoot up the stadium. Invertosis got arrested along with Nancy, Buckaroo, and DBT Guy. Invertosis then punched a wall summoning a portal to help him and the others escape. Invertosis then leaves the others to go back into the vents where he supposely lives! He is also seen in The CROSS-ing Over Shorts! series by Rh39011478. In New Year!, Invertosis had a minor role where he decided to leave the vents. He then exits the lab and enters the lake only to get eaten by the lochness monster. In The Robbery, Invertosis had a major role as one on the villains robbing the bank. He is the one that hacks the cameras disables them. Unfortunetly for them, Bob messed up and put them in jail. Invertosis also appears in the CuldeeFell Short, The Events! where he explained the story of the ink jar to Junior. He later got knocked out by Tinky Winky. He appears in The Election! where he helped I.M Meen only for the plan to fail later in the story. In Slendytubbies!, he escapes from the lair that Noo Noo and Tinky Winky kidnapped him in. He'd later have a major role in the story where he helps the heroes out. Po and Noo Noo would try to kill him only to fail and die. He has appeared in many short stories. (Mostly including MarioFan2009's.) Invertosis also had a major role in Blood Money where he helped Badman with his plan. He is set to appear in "The Jeffygeist Trilogy". Relationships Rh390110478 Invertosis is the evil twin of Rh! Invertosis and Rh dont like each other because Invertosis used to work for Toad. Invertosis sliced off Rh's arm which makes him hate him even more Gallery Coming soon Trivia * In both Jeffy's Addiction and Slendytubbies!, he has an unusual role where he helps a/the protagonist/protagonists. Category:SFU Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Heroes